Ulquiorra Cifer
|-|Ulquiorra= |-|Resurrection Form= |-|Resurrection Second Stage Form= Summary Ulquiorra Cifer (ウルキオラ・シファー, Urukiora Shifā) is the Cuatro '(4th) Espada in Aizen's army of Arrancar. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 7-C | 7-B | 7-B Name: Ulquiorra Cifer Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Arrancar, 4th Espada Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Dexterity, Agility, Durability, Endurance, Stamina, Pseudo-Flight, Basic/Expert Swordsmanship, Sonido Expert (speed enhancement technique), Ability to use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu (can be used to increase the user's offensive power and defensive abilities), Can use basic Arrancar techniques (like Cero and Bala), Can sense beings with Reiatsu (with Pesquisa), Dimensional travel (via Garganta), Regeneration (Low-level), Instant replay of whatever he has seen to others, Immense Aura (via Reiatsu) Attack Potency: At least Town level (Should be at least as strong as base Grimmjow, Also, his Cero overpowered Grimmjow's Cero during a clash) | City level with Cero Oscuras | City level with Lanza Del Relampago Speed: High Hypersonic (Can keep up with the likes of Vizard Ichigo) | High Hypersonic (Overwhelmed Vizard Ichigo) | High Hypersonic possibly higher (Blitzed ichigo from a considerable distance) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class GJ (Can match against Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō augmented strikes) | Class GJ+ (Overpowered Vizard Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō with his javelin and heavily injured him) | At least Class TJ+, likely higher (Should be able to focus the power of Lanza as a weapon) Durability: Town level (Tanked a Getsuga Tensho from Vizard Ichigo) | At least Town level+ (A Hollowfied Getsuga Tensho has no effect on him) | City level (Survived H2 Ichigo's Cero which casually overpowered his own Cero Oscuras even though it was far stronger while in his Segunda Etapa), Also Regeneration make him hard to kill Stamina: Extremely High. Able to keep fighting unless a large part of his body is destroyed Range: Average melee range when using close combat, several hundered metres with Cero, Several kilometers with Lanza. Standard Equipment: His Zanpakuto, Murcielago Intelligence: High combat prowess, good insight and understands situations that are developing. Perceptive and analytical, can easily deduce the basic idea of his opponent's skills to figure out their strengths and weaknesses. Weakness: Although he possesses regeneration, he's unable to regenerate lost inner organs and Lanza Del Relampago is rather difficult to aim. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sonído (ソニード, Spanish for "Sound", Japanese for "Sound Ceremony"): An Arrancar's high-speed movement technique. Essentially, it is equivalent to the Shinigami's Shunpo. One of Ulquiorra's more noticeable traits is his tremendously skillful speed. He caught up with Ichigo after kicking him from a tower in a few moments. He can skillfully keep up with Ichigo's Bankai speed. Ulquiorra moves at an excessively fast speed in combat, so fast Ichigo found it hard to even discern his movements at first. He remained able to use Sonído while being burdened with the absence of most of his left leg. Hierro (イエロ, Spanish for "Iron", Japanese for "Steel Skin"): An Arrancar's outer skin with high spiritual hardness that serves as armor. Ulquiorra's skin is highly durable, even by Arrancar standards. He can deflect attacks of similar power barehanded. He can defeat Ichigo with his Bankai and Hollow mask on without unsheathing his sword, rendering Ichigo defenseless with two attacks and not sustaining injuries of any kind. The best example of his Hierro's might is him taking a direct slash from Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu with only a minor cut on his chest. Bala (バラ, Spanish for "Bullet", Japanese for "Hollow Bullet"): A technique that fires hardened spiritual pressure. Less powerful than a Cero, but can be successively fired at 20 times the rate. Cero (Hollow Flash): Ulquiorra has been shown shooting Cero from his fingers with excessively destructive power. His Cero can be charged and fired relatively fast and is a green color instead of red. He is shown able to fire it from either hand. Gran Rey Cero (グラン・レイ・セロ, Spanish for "Grand King Zero", Japanese for "Royal Hollow Flash"): is a variation of the Cero technique used by the Espada. By mixing their own blood with a Cero, an Espada can fire a Cero with much greater attack power and speed, in addition to having a change of color unique to them. It is many times more powerful than a normal Cero. Descorrer (デスコレール, Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening", Japanese for "Loosed Void"): A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. * Garganta Broadcast: Ulquiorra has been shown able to create a visual broadcast, similar to a television screen, using individual Garganta portals. Pesquisa (ペスキサ, Spanish for "Inquiry", Japanese for "Probe Circuit"): An Arrancar's ability to measure and locate Reiatsu. Ulquiorra can immediately determine how powerful his opponent is. He can comprehend the flow and concentration of the person's energy, instantly noticing Ichigo's energy was fluctuating due to his inner Hollow. Solita Vista (ソリタ・ヴィスタ, Spanish for "Accustomed View", Japanese for "All-Eyes World"): This ability allows Ulquiorra to replay events he has seen to others by removing and crushing an eye, which turns into dust and flows around those he intends to use it on. The dust relays his sight and feelings. Master Swordsman: Though he rarely engages in it, Ulquiorra is highly skilled in swordsmanship. He possesses flawless precision, and uses his speed to inflict lethal attacks without much effort. Ulquiorra prefers to wield his sword with his right hand, leaving the other hand free, though it usually remains in his pocket. He fended off Ichigo using his Hollow mask-enhanced Bankai long enough to reach the top of Las Noches, though his Zanpakutō was nearly broken. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Ulquiorra mostly relies on hand-to-hand combat, rarely drawing his sword at all. Ichigo speculates he only draws his sword against opponents he considers "worthy". Ulquiorra seems to prefer an off-the-ground method of combat, often attacking opponents from aerial standpoints, such as when he attempted to use his Cero on an offending Grimmjow by attacking him from the air above his head, or when he jumped upwards with Sonído in an attempt to catch Ichigo off-guard during their most recent confrontation. His trademark attack towards prey he likes is to impale them in the chest, gouging a hole in them in the same place as his own. Keen Intellect: In addition to his remarkable combat prowess, Ulquiorra is gifted with great insight and understanding of situations at hand. His intelligence is something Aizen, a man arguably best known for his intellect, harbors respect for, as he sent Ulquiorra to investigate Ichigo's power and threat level. With his calm and collected nature, Ulquiorra is highly perceptive and analytical, deducing the basic idea of his opponent's skills to figure out their strengths and weaknesses. Immense Spiritual Power: His spiritual power is immensely high. As the fourth Espada, he is forbidden from releasing his Zanpakutō within Las Noches, as such a release could destroy the fortress. During his first visit to Karakura Town, he compared his spiritual power to that of Ichigo Kurosaki, a Shinigami with exceedingly high spiritual energy, and states Ichigo's energy at its peak is higher than his own, but fluctuates. His Reiatsu is green. Enhanced Strength: Ulquiorra is deceptively mighty for his slim build. He can physically injure Yammy, an Espada known primarily for his physical strength, with no visible effort. He can upturn huge portions of rock floor with a single strike at the ground with his sword. With a single kick, Ulquiorra sent Ichigo flying a tremendous distance away. Zanpakutō Murciélago (ムルシエラゴ, Spanish for "Bat", Japanese for "Black-Winged Great Demon"): Ulquiorra's Zanpakutō is a standard sized katana with a green handle and sheath. The guard has two curved extensions from its long sides with a line going through both sides, giving it an eye-like appearance. Resurrección (レスレクシオン, Spanish for "Resurrection", Japanese for "Returning Blade"): Its release command is "Enclose" (鎖せ, Imprison in the English Dub).Murciélago unleashes a black and green burst of spiritual energy, which falls around Ulquiorra as green rain. In his released state, Ulquiorra becomes bat-like in appearance. While in this form, large, black bat wings form on his back, his hair grows longer and wilder, and the remains of his Hollow mask centers atop his head, with two large horns extending outward to the sides towards the front. The lines on his face become black, broader, and more triangular, and his fingernails lengthen. His Arrancar attire becomes more form fitting and closed at the top, becoming more like a robe towards the bottom. In this form, he can use his wings for flight. Resurrección Special Ability: He gains even greater physical abilities in this form. Ulquiorra has the unique ability to enter a second released form called Resurrección: Segunda Etapa. * Luz de la Luna (ルス・デ・ラ・ルナ, Spanish for "Light of the Moon"): He can generate green energy javelins. He can use them as ranged weapons, throwing them at an opponent, and as a melee weapon. It can be used in his Segunda Etapa form. * Enhanced Speed: His speed is greatly enhanced, moving great distances in an instant as if to displace himself, and pushing Ichigo to the point where his Hollow mask-enhanced Bankai has difficulty keeping up. * Enhanced Hierro: His Hierro has vastly increased in strength, to the point where a Getsuga Tenshō with Ichigo's mask activated has no effect at all. * Enhanced Spiritual Power: Though already possessing immense spiritual power, in his Resurrección, his black and green spiritual energy permeates the area. It is intense enough to create a profound effect on others and coalesce into green rain which falls in the surrounding area when he releases. * Cero Oscuras (セロ・オスキュラス), Spanish for "Dark Zero", Japanese for "Black Hollow Flash"): It is a black Cero with a green outline, which Ulquiorra states to be similar to Ichigo's black Getsuga Tenshō. Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras is powerful enough to blast Ichigo's mask away and destroy a large part of the city-sized Las Noches' dome. Ulquiorra refers to it as "our Cero". It can be used in his Segunda Etapa form. Resurrección: Segunda Etapa (レスレクシオン・セグンダ・エターパ, Spanish for "Resurrection: Second Stage", Japanese for "Sword's Release: Second Level"): Upon his transformation, Ulquiorra states he is the only Arrancar among the Espada who can reach a second Resurrección form, and even Aizen has not seen him in this form. Ulquiorra refers to his second state as "True Despair", both before and after its release, because the immensely dense spiritual pressure it releases instills despair upon those around him. While he retains his black wings (which he can use defensively and offensively), his long white coat is gone, revealing his slender white torso, with his bare chest patterned so his Hollow hole (which has become larger) appears to be dripping black, blood-like liquid. His waist becomes covered in something similar to black fur, which covers his arms and legs. His fingers grow claw-like extensions, and his feet resemble talons. The irises of his eyes turn yellow, and the sclera become green. The tear-like marks under his eyes increase in size and turn black. Ulquiorra's mask is completely gone. He has two large bat ears, and the #4 Espada tattoo is no longer visible on his chest. * Latigo (ラティーゴ, Spanish for "Whip"): He can use his very long, thin, and powerful tail as a whip or to lift, strike, and strangle a victim. * Overwhelming Reiatsu: Ulquiorra's already immense spiritual power significantly changes its Reiatsu's nature upon entering his second stage. Even being within the vicinity of his release instills despair on those who can sense it. Uryū Ishida, a Quincy who is an expert at sensing Reiatsu, noted that the density of Ulquiorra's spiritual power was so vast it could hardly be identified as Reiatsu. * High-Speed Regeneration: Despite having great speed, durability, and attack power, Ulquiorra's greatest strength lies in his regenerative power. This power allows him to regenerate his eye after using his Solita Vista ability. During his battle against Ichigo's new Hollow form, he is even able regenerate his arm after having it torn off. Ulquiorra states it is his greatest power, one which most Arrancar give up in return for greater strength. He explains he can quickly regenerate any part of his body except for his brain and internal organs. * Lanza del Relámpago (ランサ・デル・レランパーゴ, Spanish for "Lance of the Lightning", Japanese for "Lance of Thunder and Lightning"): Ulquiorra creates a javelin-like weapon using his spiritual power. It is quite like his original energy javelins, with the only, if quite noticeable, difference being the energy flowing off of each end in a fashion similar to flames, making it look more arrow-shaped. He can use this weapon as a projectile or as a melee weapon. When thrown, it produces an incredibly destructive explosion on impact, which dwarfs the fortress of Las Noches in height. Ulquiorra prefers to not use the attack at close range, most likely because the resulting blast would damage himself as well as Las Noches. While he can use these spears in rapid succession, he has difficulty controlling their trajectory. Ulquiorra can use this attack as a blade, and he can use it to either disintegrate material upon impact, striking away his own amputated arm Hollow Ichigo had just thrown at him, or to cut, severing one of Hollow Ichigo horns to prevent him from using a Cero. Key: Base | Resurrección | Resurrección: Segunda Etapa Others Notable Victories: Younger Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) Younger Toguro's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bleach Category:Characters Category:Espada Category:Chi Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Anti-villains Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users